After a long time service of a room air conditioner, the evaporator, the condenser, and especially the heat-exchanging fins of the conditioner may be accumulated with dusts to reduce a cooling effect or air conditioning effect of the conditioner. The evaporator fins may also grow or spread bacteria or fungi under high moisture content in a conditioner, which may grow mildew and emit a stink odor, hazardous to human health.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of a conventional air conditioner and invented the present aircleaning air conditioner.